


honey & bittersweet dawns

by takemyhandandjumpintotheabyss



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Bittersweet, Honey, Nostalgia, Other, Past, Reminiscing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, fear of my past but that's a story for another day, for some reason this makes me feel okay (which is kinda emo lol), imagine understanding what's happening in your life, tags are a thing, writing; i know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemyhandandjumpintotheabyss/pseuds/takemyhandandjumpintotheabyss
Summary: Oop I'm writing this at like 11:30 because I was just focusing on feelings and words,,, so here you go :)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

the dawn is bittersweet,  
your light warm yet  
reminiscent of my past selves.

i'm pacing in steps i've taken before,  
the path already worn.

it reminds me of honey,  
time drizzling past thick and slow  
golden light refracting through the warped glass bottle.  
sweet with an afterthought of bitterness,  
but maybe it's best not to think about that now.

i don't know that these feelings are.  
how delightful.


	2. sunset to sunrise, dusk to dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaaaand I decided to add to it. (On the one in a trillion chance that my French teacher sees this, I'm sorry I'm procrastinating that project lol)  
> Also dang this is such a mess. I guess that's what I get for just word vomiting poetry at nearly midnight lol

reading through the words we exchanged back then  
i'm hit with a feeling of longing  
and mourning.

we've lost what we had,  
our brilliant afternoons that faded into a softened dusk.

having comfort as the day drags on is  
needed,  
and god how i needed it back then.  
scanning the hundreds of messages  
i can see how alone i felt,  
and how seen you made me feel.

but i'm feeling that again,  
just for a different time of day.

my mornings now graced with some kind of warmth,  
so familiar,  
yet totally new.

it's bittersweet,  
moving forward in a sense.  
seeing the things i've lost,  
but what i've gained since then.

the new warmth follows the sunrise,  
the light staying throughout the day  
until the evening when we fade into the shadows  
and share our darkness.

i've moved from dusk to dawn,  
your sunsets making way for their sunrise.

thank you for your sunsets,  
your dusks and late evenings,  
words exchanged without thinking of the future.

exhaling,  
i watch the sun rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I've had a shift from writing about darkness/sunset/dusk/voids to dawn/morning/light. I don't know what that says about me, but hey, gotta look forward to the next day :)


End file.
